DZIWNY JANÓSZ SEZON 2
by TomekSpaghetti
Summary: drugi sezon znanej serii
1. TRAILER

ICA MI, ZDZICHIU

TEN PASTA TO JEST KOMBEK 12 ODCINKOFGHEJ SERI KTUERA MJAUA PINĆ KOMTAŻY (co i tak jest mnjej nisz pjersza )

WINC START

EJ

DAFNO DAFNP TEMU F ODLEGUEJ GALAKTYCE

GDZIE ISTNJEJO F DOMU ZDZICHA TELEPORTY DO SANICA JANÓSZA

GDZIE FSZYSKO MA BUENTY ORTOGRAFICZNE...

GDZIE NJE OGARY PISZOM PASTY JAKO BLOGI...

 **UELKOM** **TU** **TROLPASTA ŁYRLD**

dat trailer*

Wczoraj obudziuem sie o pjontej rano. Nje moguem zasnonc bo muj 4 letni brat paweu balowau z komppem.

GRAJONC F MC

Kjedy rano poszuem do szkouy to tam byu taki huopak i powjedziau

"MASZ JAKISI PROBLEM HUJU?!"

"Poftażasz sie, to byuo rok temu idjoto" - ja

'Aha, to powiec jeffowi rzeby mje dziś nje zabijau" - janósz.

NOPE

KONIC


	2. Brat mnie wkurwia japierdole

Joł to ja zdzichu egen.

Dzisiej sie obudziuem znuf o czfartej i sytułacja sie pofturzyua

Weszuem do pokoju mojego cztero letnjego brata Marjana i powjedziauem

"Nje graj kórwa na maxie f tego MC bo mi kurwa uszy wjendnom zausz se kórwa suhafki a nje wżeszczysz jak pojepaniec" - ja

"Nje kórwa nje masz prafa mi roskazywac! To wolny kraj pjerdolona cioto a tera wypjerdalaj s pokoja" - Marjan

Nagle do domó wpjek tejls i muwi "Jo kurwa pomocy janósz mnie pszesladuje i zabiu sanika!" - Tejls

"Ty idjjoto pszeciesz on zabiu sonika rok temó" - ja

Tejls ftedy nje zdonrzyu nic powjedziec bo musiau uciekac pszet janószem.

Ftedy zadzwoniu telefon ot Jeffa

"Jo zdzichu" - jeff

"Jo, sprowac slendera" - ja

"A po huj?!" -jeff

"SPROWAC KURWA I JUSZ" - JA!

po hfili pszyszet slender

"huopaki nasz pościk znuf sie rospoczyna!" - ja

"CO?! Czemó?" - slender i jeff

" Poniewasz janósz znuf zabija fszyskih..." - ja

"Uhuuhuhu, jak za staryh dobryh lat.. Czyli wznowimy super drim tim?" - slender


	3. Spotkanie z jeffem

Witam...

(kurwa ale suhe pszywitanje)

W takim razie na czym skończyliśmy? Aaaa jasz wim.

lol

Po ostatniej akcji (kturej nje byuo) odpoczywauem s Jeffem f "pot hujem suonia"

Asz nagle zadzwoniu Tails"ZDZIOCHUUU!"

"Czego hcesz pszerosnienty lisie?"

"JANÓSZ ZABIU! EGMENA!"

Wa?

Powjedziauem nakle do Jeffa

"JEFF KÓRWA MUSIMY ZABIC TEGO HUJA JANÓSZA!"

Po hfili rószyliśmy f droge suhajonc ajsi disi (KLASYK)

Po drodze zabiliśmy Tailsa...

BO JEBACI CIONGLOSC!

Pszyszlismy do doma a tam Obama ruha sie z biberem. ..

WAT TA FAK!?

CDN


	4. Swiat ruhania

To byu caukowicie inny świat. Karzdy kogosi gwauciu.

Obama gwauciu bibera, janósz sonica, a tails dols...

ZARAZ CO?! Janósztam byu!

"dobra, Jeff ty idziesz na stanowisko snajperskie, slender idzie zabić Amy bo jusz od roka puacze rzy Sonic nje rzyje hoćasz rzyje, a ja odfruce uwage Janósza" zażondziuem

Potszeduem do janósza i powjedziauem "Janósz, ty hujenco gufniana, tera nam nje ucieknjesz"

"Odpjerdol sje"

Po powjedzenju tej jakrze ambitnej kfesti janósz zacznou ućekaci. Pokazauem Jeffowi znak aby sztszelau... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Po cauej akci byliśmy f szpitaló

"JEFF TY IEBANY DEBIULU PO HÓJ WYBUHAUES BĄBE JĄDROWO HUJOWOM!?" wydaruem siem na jeffa

"bo jest kuul"

"JEZUS MARYJA JAKIM TY JESTES IDJOTOM"

Po hfili Ejmi weszua do pokoja muwjonc

"łeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee sanic nje rzyje"

A ja na to "ZAMKNIJ SFOJEGO JEBANEGO RURZOWEKO RYJA KURWA SANIC DO HUJA RZYJE OD PARU JEBANYH MISIENCY ZAMKNIJ RYJE BO RURZOWE KRULICZGI NA CIEBJE WYSUE JAKO PREZENT OD TUSKA!"

"a gdzie jest saaaaaaaAaaaaaaanic?"

Jeff rzóciu norzem w Ejmi muwjonc "haha, problem solved"

"DAC RILI GUT MAH NYGA" powjedziaua Jane the Killer

"Skont ty sie rześ tu kórwa wzieła!?" kszyczau Jeff

"DATS REALY A LONG STORI NYGA"

"Sirjusli wyglondasz jak gufno mej babgi" powjedziauem

"tankz m8 i luv u" powjedziaua Jane

"SZAT DA FAQ AP" powjedziau Jeff po czym teleportowauem sie do babci jadzi(no bo jebać cionglosici"

"jou babga jag tam" muwje do bapki

I nagle...nie... To nie morze byci prawdom

JANÓSZ ZE SMAJLDOG EGEN IN DA HAUS BICZ!

"bjesz go!" muwi janusz

"._. moja mina "Bitch plis..."

"wat r u talking abut m8!?" muwi janósz

"prosto i krutko... tfuj pies to guwno m8"

"osz ty" wrzeszczau janósz

"TO ON POWJEDZIAU RZE JESTEŚ GUFNEM M8" wrzasnouem

Ftedy smiledog rzuciu sie na janósza ale janósz zniknął a smile umar tragicznym zgonem walonc guowom w beton.

Postafcie znicz dla smajla

[*]. O taak jak tu

[*] wuasnie tag


	5. Wycieczka do kanady i ucieczka

Ucieklismy z szpitaló jakims cudem jednak... NOSZ KURWA JAPIERDOLE JANÓSZ TEN IEBANY HÓJ NAS KÓRWA GONIŁ ZNOWU JA PIERDOLE KURWA HUJ MU W DUPE!

Bieglismy do domó moiego dżefa i hój ale zaras dżef nas dogoniuł ze sonikjem . ekse

"NO JAPIERDOLE SKONT ON TU KURFA SIE WZIOL?!" - pedziaem

nwm - pedzial dźef i bieglismy nagle a potem...

NIE

NIE MORZE BYC

WJEBALISMY SIE DO DOMU I KURWWA TAM BYL SEXY PLAYBOY O HÓJ

popaczyl sie na nas i kszyknol "sexy plejboj yeeeA" a my ucieklismy

I NAGLE HUJE LUJE DZIKIE WENRZE ZAJEBALISMY GO A JANÓSZ ZNIKNOŁ WTF?!

hój mu f dupe...

...

...

...

...

witam was - powiedzial jaksi glos za mnom

...

i ftedy stracilem pszytomnosc

* * *

obudzilem sie f jakiejs norze i zobaczylem wilkji jakeis

NOSZ KURFA HUJ BYLEM F KANADZIE

I nagle go zobaczylem...

nei...

nei...

nie moglem f to uwieżyc

..

To był jebany DŻASTIN BIBER I JEGO KOLERZANKA KEJT (no wiesz ta s zakohanyuego wilczka)

WYJEBAŁEM SIE F HUJ I UCIEKNOLEM ALE NAGLE KURWA POCIONK JEDZIE JAKIES PTAKI LECOM NA DEMNOM CO TU SIE ODPIERDALA DO CHUJA PANA?! JEDEN WAGON POCIONGU OTFARTY BYL I BUM SZAKA LAKA WBILEM TAM

dżastin biber i kejt mnie nadal gonili a na domjar zlego biber se spiewal bejbe bejbe ooo a kejt se wyla jak wilk, nie ale to dziwne bylo bo jak wilk morze wyc potczas biegniencia wtf tak se myslalem asz nagle zauwarzylem rze deuce sie wpierdolil do mojego wagonu

CO JEST KURWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - kszyknolem i wyskoczylem z pocziongku

zobaczylem jakis znak "gdzie jestem" pomyslalem

popatrzylem na to co pisalo na znaku

...

...

...

kurwa jestem f idaho


End file.
